


Rewind and Chromedome Go to The Mall on Black Friday

by johnpauljones1995



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Also they're humans in this, M/M, Mall on Black Friday AU, People be shopping, You ever been to the mall on Black Friday?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnpauljones1995/pseuds/johnpauljones1995
Summary: It's Black Friday and Rewind and Chromedome wanted to go to the mall.
Kudos: 5





	Rewind and Chromedome Go to The Mall on Black Friday

“Oh, you mean….‘Rewind and Chromedome Go to the Mall on Black Friday’! Fuck, that feels like so long ago.” Rewind stares off, recollecting.

Chromedome stares at Rewind, also recollecting. The others: Riptide, Swerve and Brainstorm, stare at them, then back at their drinks. They’re all lounging around the happy couple’s living room.

“That thing is genuinely one of my favorite pieces of media in existence! It’s cinematic gold.” Riptide says, not knowing what he or they are talking about. 

Chromedome gets that proud look in his eyes. “That guy at National Geographic certainly thought so.” Rewind is one more compliment away from blushing. 

Brainstorm pipes up from the shitty chair in the corner. “I thought it was alright, but who am I to disagree with National Geographic?” 

“You fact check every documentary we watch together.” Rewind mutters.

“Hey, I wouldn’t need to if you would talk to your employers about-”  
“I just film, dude! Go write them an email or something.” 

“They don’t read my emails anymore. I peeked into their servers to check.”

“I think Brainy over there just needs a refresher. Put it on, I wanna see it, one more time.” Riptide interjects.

Rewind rummages around their wall of tapes. Swerve mutters to Chromedome. “I see why you guys make him sit there.”

“Found it!” Rewind holds up a VHS tape and pops it into the VCR. The screen flicks on. Text fades in.

[REWIND AND CHROMEDOME GO TO THE MALL ON BLACK FRIDAY]

[Starring:]

[Chrome “Domey” Dome]

Chromedome does a handstand next to a security guard. Rewind turns the camera around just as Chromedome falls over onto the guard. 

[and Rewind]

Rewind makes a dumb grin into the lens, then looks over concerned at Chromedome.

Cut to a messy food court table. Chromedome leans over into the camera and his face starts to distort in the lens.

“You rolling? Ok. It is 6:30 A.M. on November 24th, 2000. Stores open in about… what, half an hour right? This place is already a shitshow.”

Rewind pans the camera around the table, revealing a sea of bodies waiting outside each storefront. “And what’s our game plan, Domey?” He inquires from behind the camera as he places it back on the table.

“Well, I figure we just walk around, witness the best capitalism has to offer, and try not to get trampled or disemboweled or something.”

“Well at least I know you’ll save me~ You took disemboweling class, right? What grade did you get?”

“B, but the class was about causing disembowelment, not fixing it.” 

Cut to Rewind and Chromedome walking up to folks waiting outside the stores, interviewing them. Rewind’s first question: “Why are you here today.” Here’s an assortment of takes.

“I’m just gonna consume some products, ya know? It’s not a big deal.”

“Bro. 10% off COOKWARE bro. Bro cmon.”

“Have you seen my Mom?”

“I’m just looking for the bathroom.”

“It’s a tradition my ancestors started! Back on the Mayflower!”

“Someone told me the 1000th customer gets a free Nintendo so I got here last night to be first in line for it.”

“I’m gonna eat the aquarium gravel.”

Cut to Chromedome walking through the mall hallways, mallways as they’re often known, passing more crowded storefronts. The camera awkwardly zooms in and out on the back of his head. “Hope we see any fights, Domey?”

“Depends on whether I’m joining in or I’m helping clean up. Anything you’re hoping to see?”

“Just something interesting, I guess. Luckily you’ve got that covered so far.” Rewind pans down and zooms in on his butt.

Pitifully authoritative shouting from off camera, “Hey, no filming in the Mall!” The camera swings around to reveal a mall cop trudging toward the camera, reaching out for it.

“Prowl?” Chromedome intercepts the mall officer.

“Officer Prowl to you, Mr. Chromedome.”

“Dr. Chromedome, some day.”

“To think a former enforcer of this fine establishment is out here flouting its rules. I’d hoped your fancy chiropractor college would straighten your back out.”

Rewind chimes in, “This is a public space, sir. I can film whatever I want.”

Prowl retorts, “Sure, maybe, but you need my permission to film me.”

“Do you want to be in the movie?”

“Yes. Thank you for asking.”

Chromedome exchanges a glance with Rewind off camera.

Cut to the camera, now stationary on Prowl, framed like an interview typically is. You know the look. People walk by in the background, some waving at the camera.

Prowl looks down, and then to the side, and up and to the side again. Someone’s camera shy.

Rewind begins the interview. “So when did you first want to become a mall, uh, security professional.”

Prowl looks up, right at the camera. “Well, I uh, I joined the force-, I mean team, well, it’ll be uh, about 3 years now in January.” A hand appears just out of the right of the frame, pointing to frame left. Prowl readjusts his stare to beyond the camera.

“Do you enjoy it?”

“It’s a duty. The only pleasure I derive from it is that which comes from doing what needs to be done.”

“Like yelling at tweens in Hot Topic?”

“Like yelling at tweens at Hot Topic. You know what they’re capable of.”

“So, uh, any fun Black Friday stories?”

“I, uh, don’t think anyone has any fun Black Friday stories. It’s a madhouse. The day is like a full moon. It turns people into, uh, into...”

They both speak simultaneously. “Animals.” “Tweens.”

Prowl continues. “That is my duty. To impose order on this chaotic body. To tell the truth, I’m actually quite glad you’ll be here to chronicle my efforts.”

“I’ll be sure to make copies for any mall cop brutality hearings.”

Cut to Rewind and Chromedome sitting on a mall bench. The camera sits on Rewind’s lap. “What do we do now?

The crowd behind them, the one gathering in front of Sears, grows more raucous. Some of them rattle the gate on the door. Chromedome turns around to scope it out, then looks back and into the camera. 

“Rewind and Chromedome Go to Sears.”  
...

“That is so dumb. You need to say that each time."


End file.
